Please Don't Go
by ColtLady
Summary: I am being haunted by Quick. Quinn goes to see Puck on Christmas Eve.
1. When I Wake Up Will You Still Be Here

She didn't know what she was doing there. It was Christmas Eve and Sam had invited her to come over for dinner with his parents. Her mom wanted her help to finish wrapping the gifts for her sister and brother-in-law. Santana and Brittnay had invited her to go last minute Christmas shopping with them. There were a hundred other places she could have been but instead here she was standing on Puck's doorstep. She couldn't stop thinking about their daughter.

_Lucky _started playing and Quinn softly swore as she answered the phone. She still hadn't worked up the nerve to ring the doorbell and Puck, his mom, or worse his little sister finding her standing on their front porch like an idiot was not in her game plan.

"Hey." Quinn said softly.

"Hey beautiful." Sam said. Quinn could hear the smile in his voice. Sam was sweet and understanding, sometimes too understanding but right now she didn't need someone to be understanding; she needed someone who understood. "My parents are wondering if you are joining us."

"I'm kind of in the middle of something. I don't think I'm going to be able to." Quinn hated lying to him but she just didn't want to hear the hurt in his voice if she told him the truth. That she had chosen to stand in the cold on Noah Puckerman's doorstep instead of sharing a meal with Sam and his family.

"Okay, well they really wanted to see you. I have a something for you, do you want to come over tomorrow?" She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you okay. I've got to go." Quinn quickly ended the call as the front door opened and Puck appeared leaning against the door. She hated that her heart skipped a beat, just a little bit, at the sight of him.

"Well, well the Ice Queen cometh." Puck said sarcastically.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She should have known this was a bad idea. He never took anything seriously.

"Are you my Christmas present? Because you know I'm Jewish and Hanukkah lasts eight days. I'm up for the challenge, are you?" He raised an eyebrow at her and Quinn fought the urge to slap him.

He was only reminding her of why she had avoided him for so long. He was insufferable and rude. She thought of Sam, he was so sweet and good. Sam was Arthur, good and sweet and noble and Puck was Lancelot dark, dangerous, and inconstant. The only problem was Guinevere ended up with Lancelot in the end.

"Are you going to invite me in or just stand there?" Quinn snapped pulling at her skirt. She always felt exposed when he looked at her, like he saw right through her. She had no idea why she was wearing this ridiculous outfit anyways. Her mother had bought it for her. Quinn told herself it was because she was originally planning on going to Sam's after all and it had nothing to do with making a stop at Puck's.

"After you." Puck said pulling the door open further so that Quinn could walk past him. He shut the door behind her and Quinn stood awkwardly in the foyer.

"Where are your mom and Hannah?"

"Synagogue. Mom likes to go to the synagogue on Christmas Eve." Great they were alone. Just what Quinn didn't want to happen.

"Not that I don't appreciate this little visit Fabrey but to what do I owe the pleasure of your fine presence?" Quinn fought the urge to just leave; he was infuriating but was the only person who might understand what she was feeling.

Quinn was silent just watching him. She had known Puck her whole life. They had never been friends but they had always been in each other's orbits. He was with Santana, she was with Finn, he was a jock, she was a cheerleader. Now they had this connection that she had never had with anyone and they could barely have a conversation without her wanting to slap him.

"It's Christmas Eve." Quinn said softly. "And I just…" She couldn't put it into words, she couldn't say _I can't stop thinking about her, about our daughter_. "This is stupid. I'm gonna go." She pushed past him and her fingers were curling around the doorknob when his voice stopped her.

"I miss her too." Quinn felt tears prick her eyes. She spent so much time not thinking about last year; not thinking about _her_ that just hearing him say it her heart broke. "I've been thinking about what she looks like, if she has your hair or your eyes. Maybe she has a Mohawk."

Quinn couldn't help but smile. She turned to look at Puck as _Did you love me? Yes. Especially now _floated through her mind. She had avoided him and their daughter for so long.

"I bought her something. I mean I don't know where to send it or anything but I bought her something for Hanukkah or Christmas." Puck moved into the living room and Quinn followed him. She was always seeing Puck as this one-note meathead, skirt chaser and than he did something like this and completely surprised her.

"Here. Hanukkah ended a few days ago and I kept it. Maybe I could find that Shelby lady's address and send it to Beth or something. I don't even know if she's Jewish or not." Quinn held the gift in her hands. She had gone shopping three days ago and had found herself in the toy aisle looking at baby dolls. But she hadn't bought anything.

"What is it?" She asked softly. The package was heavy in her hands.

"A princess doll. It was that Sleeping Beauty one. She's got blonde hair and it made me think of you." Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk, something he did when he was nervous Quinn remembered.

"That was really sweet Puck." Quinn said smiling, handing the package back to Puck who cradled it for a moment before putting the package back in the cabinet in the corner of his living room.

They both fell silent. Each was thinking about a little girl they might never see again. One wondered what it would be like to have that little girl here, help her open presents on Hanukkah and Christmas, watch her hold her new doll. The other couldn't decide if it would ever be easy to deal with giving up their little girl.

"Do you want something to drink?" Puck asked. Quinn instantly went tense thinking of wine coolers and _trust me_. "We've got pop or water, there might be juice." Quinn relaxed.

"Sure a Coke." Puck nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. He reappeared moments later, red can in one hand and a glass of milk in the other.

"Thanks." Quinn took the can and slowly sipped it. "So." She didn't know what to say it had been so long and there was too much left unsaid between them. _How's Santana? Are you still on probation? Did you make any friends in juve? I can't believe you made out with Rachel, Finn must hate you. Do you still love me? _Nothing seemed the right conversation starter.

"How are things with your mom?" Puck asked staring straight ahead. This was the Puck Quinn liked, the quiet one that wasn't trying to act like some big, tough guy was only interested in sex and being a badass.

"Okay. My dad won't speak to me but I don't know that I really care." The look on his face when he threw her out just wouldn't go away. Puck nodded and took a drink from his milk.

"Do you think she's happy?" Puck asked quietly. He was playing with his fingers waiting for her to answer.

"Yes." Quinn felt the tears stinging her eyes again. Puck nodded silently.

"I got you something too." Puck rose and went back to the cabinet. "It's stupid but it made think of you." He handed her a small wrapped package. Quinn took it tentatively and slowly opened the brightly colored package. Inside was a small silver necklace with a "Q" charm.

"Thank you. This was really sweet of you."

"Well you are my baby mama." Puck said with a smirk and Quinn laughed.

He sat down next to her on the couch, closer this time. Quinn held her breath at his nearness. The smell of him was intoxicating, it was something musky and manly and so Puck. "I know that last year was really hard for you and I'm sorry." Puck started to say; his dark brown eyes met her hazel ones. For a second she wondered what color Beth's eyes were. He moved his hand to her cheek. "I never meant for any of it to happen and I'm sorry." He was so close. Quinn sat frozen. She should move, leave, she should go to her boyfriend's house. Puck was staring at her so intensely and then slowly he leaned towards her.

He paused when his lips were only inches from hers, as if he was asking her permission. Quinn's head was screaming for her to move, push him away, anything. But instead she sat rooted to the spot. Puck lowered his mouth to hers softly. The hand on her cheek moved into her hair pulling her closer. Her mouth opened slowly deepening their kiss.

"Quinn." Puck whispered into her mouth. And Quinn realized what she was doing.

"Oh my…" Quinn pushed him back and shot up. "I have to…shit…" She grabbed her purse and the necklace box. "I'll see you at glee." Quinn quickly opened the door and ran out into the cold night.


	2. Just Run Away From These Lies

It had been two weeks since, _The Incident_, and Quinn had spent the entire break being miserable. Part of her wanted to tell Sam but she just couldn't deal with him being all forgiving and understanding, telling her it was okay obviously she would still have some feelings for Puck. So she avoided it, avoided Sam whenever she could.

It was ironic that not only had the President of the Celibacy Club gotten pregnant but she had cheated on both her boyfriends, with the resident Lima Loser of McKinley High.

"Hey." Sam said coming up next to her and grabbing her hand.

"Hey." Quinn said softly, smiling. She fingered the necklace she was wearing. Sam had given it to her it was blue, something to do with that _Avatar_ movie Sam kept talking about.

"I called you last night." Sam said leaning against the locker next to hers.

"I know I'm sorry I was busy with homework. Spanish, Mr. Schue gets that sad puppy dog look when I don't do my homework." Sam laughed and it only made Quinn feel worse.

"Can I escort you to class my lady?" Sam asked offering her his hand. Quinn smiled; sometimes he was just so cute, in a cheesy chick flick way.

They turned and began walking down the hall. Quinn glanced up and she found herself staring into a pair of familiar dark brown eyes.

_Sup MILF._

Quinn nearly froze imagining a past confrontation with Puck in this very hallway.

Puck glared at her and Sam's interlocked hands before turning the corner and knocking over three freshmen in the process.

"What's up with Puckerman?" Sam asked motioning towards the now disoriented underclassmen.

"Probably running from Santana. He usually forgets to buy her a Christmas present so he just avoids her until she forgets or buys something for herself." Quinn said quickly, as she stole a quick glance down the hallway towards Puck.

_Later_

"So, kissed any studs lately? Besides Prince Charming of course." Puck asked coming up to her abruptly after glee rehearsal. They were the only ones left in the room and Quinn quickly glanced towards the door but Mike and Tina were already halfway down the hall their voices fading fast in the empty school.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn said quickly pushing past him.

"Maybe I should refresh your memory with a little repeat performance." Puck shot back following her out of the room and down the empty hallway.

"Please don't, I just ate and I don't want to throw up on my uniform."

"Why are you on your way to see the golden boy? Or maybe you've got another case of morning sickness." Puck asked menacingly. Puck winced as soon as the words left his mouth but he couldn't help it. You hurt me I'll hurt you back.

"Get the hell away from me Puck." Quinn yelled storming down the hall.

"Tell me something Fabrey when we kissed…" Before he could finish Quinn came to a halt and turned towards him with the full force of her icy glare.

"There was no we, _YOU_ kissed me."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I remember your tongue…" Quinn pushed him backwards into an empty classroom. "If you wanted to get it on. You could have just said so there's no need to resort to physical violence."

"Let's get something straight, Puckerman. I'm with Sam and that night I was feeling vulnerable about certain things and you were there and in a moment of weakness maybe I gave into some vulnerabilities but it was a one time mistake and it will never happen again." Quinn added extra emphasis to the never in case his testosterone addled brain got confused.

"If you're so with Evans than why were you standing outside my house lying to him on Christmas Eve." Puck challenged.

"Because we have history and I needed someone who understood what I was feeling and you, unfortunately, were that person. Believe me I won't make that mistake again." Quinn turned on her heel, her ponytail whipping around her.

"Nice necklace. _Avatar_ right? Very Quinn Fabrey." Puck knew he'd struck a nerve when Quinn's eyes narrowed. But he didn't stop even as _mistake, mistake, mistake _flowed through his mind. "Lover boy must really know you if he's buying you jewelry. Last time I checked you don't own anything in silver and you prefer small, simple charms to big, gaudy blue ones."

Quinn just glared at him. He was right; Quinn hated silver and she hated big necklaces. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right.

"I think it's beautiful." Quinn replied lifting her chin defiantly. Puck approached her predatorily. She was more aware of the size difference between them now. She felt suddenly tiny compared to his large frame.

Puck leaned in close and lowered his lips to her ear. Chills went up and down Quinn's spine as his breath tickled her ear. "Just keep lying to yourself Fabray. We both know the truth." He paused for a moment his lips only inches from hers before turning and exiting the room.

Quinn quickly collected herself and stomped to her car. The truth was something she would ignore until it killed her. She had been doing it for years, especially last year, what was one more truth to add to the pile.

**Puck's POV**

Puck watched Quinn storm off down the hall. He waited until the outer door slammed before slipping out of the shadows. He really hadn't meant for things to blow up like that. He just really wasn't very good at expressing his emotions. Most of the time he thought emotions were for pussys.

With Quinn though it was different. It was more than her looks or her body (like Santana) or her prudish, chastity that just made him want to ruin her (like with Berry) that drew him to her. Quinn was untouchable, unattainable and that made her so much more appealing.

Plus she was the mother of his daughter and nothing could ever change that.

The truth was that maybe, okay most likely, it was his fault that she had such a shitty year last year. But no matter what he did there was no way to apologize that didn't make it sound like he was just trying to get in her pants. And he thought about it, a lot. He had tried so many times but he just ended up hitting on her or making a comment about how her boobs were bigger or how she had lost all that baby weight so fast.

It wasn't totally his fault. Quinn's walls had walls and then there was some barbed wire around that. Probably some big ass security guards too. Quinn was like an impenetrable fortress. She never let her guard down. Fort Knox had nothing on the blonde head cheerleader.

Puck walked quickly to his truck. He was supposed to be at work at Sheets & Things in an hour, part of his bullshit probation. Like folding sheets and towels for 20 hours a week was going to make him into a better person. If anything it was going to lead him to a life of crime from sheer frustration.

He turned on the radio trying to drown out his thoughts. Than that bullshit _Lucky _song came on and he slammed the radio off. True he hadn't witnessed the so-called epic, romantic, stunning (Berry's words not his) duet but he could only imagine the sickeningly, sweet sight of Barbie and Ken crooning to one another.

Fuck he had sung for Quinn once but apparently that didn't count for shit.

Nothing he did was ever good enough for her, or anyone else for that matter. A lifetime of badassery and hotness just wasn't enough for a girl like Quinn Fabray. As far as he, and everyone else, were concerned Noah Puckerman would never be good enough for Quinn Fabray. Especially after he knocked her up while she was dating his best friend.

Well, fuck then why should he keep fucking trying. He was a badass, mother fucker (literally, the cougars had been kind this summer) why was he wasting his time on a prude, self-righteous hottie like Quinn Fabray. For all Puck carried Evans could have her.


	3. With our Lips Locked

After his revelation in his truck Puck had decided to re-dedicate himself to the pursuit of all things female. Well, not _all _he had to have standards. He had a reputation to think about after all.

The main goal was to get Quinn out of his system. Every now and then he would find himself thinking about her and there was no way that Noah Puckerman was going to get all hung up on some chick. It was time for Defcon 3, Operation find a Fuckable Distraction.

There were of course the old standbys; Santana and Brittany but there was nothing fun about chasing them anymore. Besides he had a strong suspicion that they were going through some stuff that he didn't want to get in the way of. Dream about yes, but not get in the middle of. Mercedes was cool but pretty obviously uninterested in what he was offering.. The goth Asian chick was okay but Mike was his boy and Puck really didn't want to get punched in the face again.

That left the world-rocking Twilight chick and Berry. The Twilight chick had saved his life and rocked his world but she only seemed interested in his body and Puck was the only one doing the objectifying in this distraction scenario. Plus their break-up had been a little harsh and he didn't want to get into feelings and shit.

That left Berry, her Jew status was a bonus, Puck was all in. There was just one problem, Finn, even though he had broken them up. He was apparently really good at messing up everyone's relationship except the one he really wanted to derail.

It was like having the devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other, except a badass angel. On the one hand Berry was Finn's ex and Puck kind of missed having Finn as his friend. They kind of got each other, what with the no father thing and all. Except Puck's father didn't want to be around for no good reason and Finn's father had a pretty good reason. Plus, now Finn had a dad. But on the other hand Berry was a hot, Jew with an uptight school girl thing going that just screamed for Puck to tap that.

Berry it was. (It had nothing to do with the fact that Quinn would be infuriated.)

"Hello Noah." Rachel said coming up to him in the hall at school on Monday. "Mr. Schuster wanted me to tell you that rehearsal is going to be at 3:30 instead of 3 today. However, if you want to come at 3 anyways I will be performing a selection of ballads in order to educate my fellow glee clubbers on the importance of putting what you are feeling into what you are singing."

"Nice skirt Berry." Puck replied, he hadn't heard a word she said after hello but it probably didn't matter.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel said blushing a little. Puck tried to turn on the charm but he saw a flash of golden hair out of the corner of his eye and his stomach did a little somersault. _Fucking Fabray._ He thought annoyed. The golden couple were strolling down the hall hand in hand, obviously unaware that it was having a nauseasting effect on half the school.

"I have to let Quinn and Sam know about glee." Rachel said walking away and Puck forgot to check out her ass. Quinn was seriously fucking with his game. It was worse than the time he shaved his head.

"Puckerman you seem a little less than hot lately. Missing me that much?" Lauren asked coming up to him seemingly out of nowhere.

"Hardly, I hope you and that Twilight freak are happy." Puck shot back. She'd broken up with him for some Edward look-a-like. Apparently even bad-ass chicks were susceptible to the pull of some dark, sparkly vampire love.

"Deliriously so." She pointed to the hickey on her neck that was probably some kind of weird biting thing. Puck decided he'd rather not hear about it. "Still hung up on Miss Prissy Bitch?"

"Her Jewess charms appeal to my inner Jew." Puck responded glancing at Quinn one more time. Lauren smirked.

"We both know that Berry is hardly the Prissy Bitch I am referring to. The former Lucy Caboosey, blonde, proponent of teen celibacy despite having given birth to a baby not even a year ago, your baby mama."

"Whatever been there tapped that." Puck said trying to play it off. He walked away before Lauren could say anything else. He really had to get better at hiding his feelings. Lauren cocked an eyebrow as he walked away amused at his embarrassment. Only an idiot would be oblivious to the fact that Noah Puckerman was all into Quinn Fabray. Lauren smiled; there was nothing she loved more than a little love triangle drama.

Puck was waiting for Quinn by the trophy case. It was a little stalkerish but romantic was only two steps removed from creepy as fuck in his book so she could just deal with it.

Everyday during fourth period she took a bathroom break to fix her makeup and he was waiting for her. His previous plan of de-Fabraying was failing miserably so now it was time for Plan B.

Wear down her defenses until she realized that it was impossible to resist a Sex Shark like Noah Puckerman.

He heard her soft footsteps as she moved down the hall from Mr. Schue's Spanish class. Puck waited until she had entered the bathroom before he moved out of his hiding spot and entered the girl's room. It wasn't the first time.

"Puck what the fuck?" Quinn yelled as he stepped in smirking.

"Looking hot Fabray." He'd always thought that it couldn't get hotter then Quinn in her Cheerios uniform but shit if h wasn't wrong. Today she was wearing a fitted blue cardigan with a black skirt that was sexy as hell. It wasn't even that short but something about it was just so damn hot.

"Go away Puck." She pulled out her makeup bag and re-applied her mascara. She decided ignoring him was probably the best idea. He watched her for a minute admiring how pretty her eyes looked and the way the cardigan hugged her curves. Then he noticed something else.

"Nice necklace Quinn. Someone special give that to you." His telltale smirk was back. The necklace had a small "Q" on it that was nestled above her breasts. The necklace he had given her weeks ago for Christmas.

**Quinn POV**

_Shit._ Quinn silently cursed herself she had forgotten that she had vowed never to wear the necklace to school. She'd worn it to church yesterday and left it on. She hated to admit it but she really liked it. She'd lied and told Sam her sister had sent it to her.

"Cat got your tongue?" Puck asked moving behind her. She resisted the urge to look at him in the mirror. She concentrated on putting on her mascara. He was dangerously close and she wasn't about to risk another kiss.

_Sam. Sam. Sam._ She whispered silently in her head. She just had to remember her wonderful, gorgeous boyfriend. He always met her after Spanish and they walked to lunch together. Maybe if she ignored him Puck would go away like a dog.

Puck, however saw her attempt to ignore him as a challenge. He softly swept her hair to the side and kissed the side of her neck. Something about it was so intoxicating for him. Quinn gasped and dropped her mascara brush in the sink with a clatter.

Puck's mouth was pressed against her neck where it met her shoulder and it felt _so good_. Part of her was screaming to kick him where it hurt but another part was telling her to lean back and enjoy the sensations that were racing through her body.

She pushed him back with her body and turned around to face him.

"Is this how you typically seduce girls, corner them in bathrooms and give them hickeys?" She was mad now, but Puck only smirked at her.

"So you admit that you liked it. And if I wanted to give you a hickey I would and it would be somewhere you couldn't hide it." Quinn hated to admit the idea of him marking her was turning her on.

"You disgust me." She spat at him.

"You wish I disgusted me. Don't tell me that your heart isn't racing, you feel it too Fabray. You want me." Quinn faltered a little _you feel it too_ that was the closest thing to a confession of feelings she had ever heard out of Noah Puckerman's mouth and she would be lying if she said her stomach didn't jump just a little.

"I don't feel anything except annoyance and disgust." She replied. Puck advanced towards her and her heart skipped a beat. Her blood was racing through her veins and there was a pulsing pressure growing between her legs.

"Really?" She was challenging him and fuck if it didn't turn him on. He was imagining all the insanely dirty things he wanted to do to her in this bathroom and in his bed and her bed and everywhere else. "So when I do this you feel nothing at all?" He leaned in and ran his lips from her ear to her shoulder. Quinn shivered just a little.

"Nothing." Her voice almost betrayed her. She felt him smile against her skin.

"What about this?" His hands were suddenly on her back moving to pull her closer. Their lips were mere inches apart. Quinn realized that two could play this game.

"Nope it's like being touched by Jacob, repulsive." She lowered her chin and did her best Lauren Bacall impression, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He swallowed. It was obvious the effect she had on him.

"I bet I'm a better kisser then JewFro." Puck whispered before crashing his body into hers. She was pinned between the sink and him. Every inch of his body was pressed to every inch of hers and it was like white heat pulsed through the room.

Puck's hands were on her ass pressing her center against him. Quinn parted her lips giving him entry into her mouth as she slid her hands under his shirt feeling his rock hard muscles ripple under her fingers. His hands began to move lower to the edge of her skirt and Quinn whimpered as he touched her bare leg.

Puck's head was spinning from the feel of her, the way she smelled, and how turned on he was. She reached down and pressed one hand against his hardness and he groaned into her mouth. His hand continued it's assent into the promised land when their passionate lip lock was rudely interrupted by the bell.

Quinn pulled back abruptly, pushing him away from her. "Stay the fuck away from me." She shouted as she quickly left the bathroom.

Puck stood there for a minute stunned, only breaking free when a freshman girl walked in and went wide eyed at the tent he'd pitched in his jeans. He smiled and made a thrusting motion in the girl's direction before walking out of the bathroom.


	4. If you feel the way I do

A/N: Lyrics are from the Backstreet Boy's Shape of My Heart.

"I was thinking we could go to the movies tonight." Sam said at lunch. "Mike and Tina asked if we wanted to double with them but I think Tina wants to see some artsy indie film so I don't know."

"mmmhmm" Quinn said not really listening. She was still drained from the events of last week. She'd avoided that bathroom for a week and it was getting really annoying walking all the way across the school just to pee or fix her hair.

"Hey Earth to Quinn." Sam said waving a hand at her. "Have you heard a word I'm saying?" Someone had been paying too much attention to Mr. Schue's puppy dog look.

"Sorry, I've got that English paper due next week and Kurt wanted to go over something for the glee assignment." Quinn knew it sounded lame but it was the best she could come up with.

"Well I'm gonna go take an ice bath and mend my wounded pride." Sam said getting up. He'd been different ever since the Puck song incident, especially after a rumor spread that Puck and Quinn were getting it on in the bathroom. They hadn't talked about it and it was obvious that the song and Quinn's reaction were bugging him.

"Sam wait." But it was too late he was already gone. Quinn sighed just one more thing for her to deal with.

"Hey." A large shadow loomed over Quinn and she motioned for Puck to sit down. "What's eating Prince Charming?" He asked grabbing a fry off her plate. She never ate them but always bought them for lunch something about displaying her will power.

"None of your business."

"A lover's spat." Puck asked sarcastically downing the rest of Quinn's fries. "Did he finally realize that you were too much woman for him." Although it was in theory a compliment Quinn snapped back at him.

"Where's Santana? Did she find something bigger and better to play with?"

"We both know that I am plenty big enough." Puck replied taking a giant bite out of his pizza. "Besides she thinks it's totally hot that I was in jail, she even promised me congegal visits next time." Quinn wrinkled her nose.

"Gross." Quinn was having a hard time meeting his eyes. She was still thinking about glee practice last week, when he'd dedicated a song to her.

**Flashback**

"_Mr. Schue I have a song I'd like to sing." Puck announced as soon as everyone had settled in for glee practice. _

"_Absolutely Puck please." Mr. Schue took a seat next to Rachel as Puck stepped to the front of the room. _

_Puck looked embarrassed for a minute before looking up and taking a deep breath. "I'm not so good with feelings and shit. I'm a rebel and a stud but sometimes…this song is to say I'm sorry and it says what I can't." He nodded to the band. _

_Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become_

_Everyone was looking around trying to figure out who Puck was singing to. There were a lot of possibilities Santana, Lauren, Mercedes, Quinn. _

_Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

_Quinn couldn't move Puck had looked right at her while he sang and she felt paralyzed. She wanted to play it cool but it wasn't working. Sam was clenching his fists, Finn's mouth was hanging open, Rachel was staring at Quinn. Santana looked about to explode from the tension in the room. Lauren was shaking her head. _

_Let me show you the shape of my heart. _

_Puck finished, his eyes still locked with Quinn's. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. _

"_That was great Puck." Mr. Schue said getting up and breaking the silence." Who wants to go next, Sam?" _

"_Fuck this." Sam said getting up and storming out of the room. Everyone looked around unsure what to do. _

_Quinn stood up and walked over to Puck. "That was…" She started but quickly looked down and followed Sam out of the room. Puck watched walk away with some sadness. That was hardly the reaction he had expected. _

Puck thought back to his decision to sing to Quinn. His sister had made him watch some stupid chick flick with her. The one with the guy from that doctor show where he's the maid of honor and realizes he loves the chick. The guy was a sex shark and a stud but he realized almost too late who he wanted to be with. Puck realized he couldn't make the same mistake.

The song seemed to come out of nowhere and Quinn was freaked out by it but he didn't care. Studs were romantic and impulsive when they wanted to be.

"I meant it." He said quietly looking at her. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. "And I'm sorry about last year."

"Noah…" She never called him that. "I…I can't do this." Tears were forming in her eyes and she got up quickly leaving her tray behind the tears threatening to spill out before she made it out of the room.

He may not be the smartest guy but Puck knew that it was best not to follow her. He had to give her time.

"Hey." Quinn walked up to Sam; her heart racing.

"Hey." He said back not looking at her.

"We need to talk." She said quietly. He winced slightly but he seemed resigned.

"Understatement of the year." He mumbled under his breath. "Look you don't have to say it. I get it. There's a history there that I just can't compete with. It's cool." Sam shrugs, always the nice, sweet guy.

"Just let me say this please?" She pleaded with him and Sam took a deep breath before nodding. "I'm sorry. I honestly care about you but there's just something there with him. It's not you, Sam you're wonderful and you deserve someone who's going to care as much as you as I wish I could." There were tears sliding down her cheeks now.

"Thank you." He said giving her a soft kiss on the forehead before closing his locker and walking away. Quinn wiped away her tears before slowly walking out of the school.

"I'm having a party." Santana broke Quinn out of her trance as she slammed her books onto the lunch table. "Tonight."

"Okay." Quinn wasn't really sure why Santana was telling her this they weren't exactly friends anymore.

"Look, Quinny I know that we're not exactly bosom buddies right now but you're still my bitch and you're all mopy over trouty mouth and it's killing my buzz. So come over tonight and we'll get our drink on." Santana was gone with a flick of her high ponytail before Quinn could answer.

Quinn smiled just a little because in her own way Santana was trying to cheer her up.

Puck wasn't going to miss this party for anything. Santana had promised him hotties and since Quinn was apparently ignoring the shit out of him. He may as well get some quality lip lockin' with some babe.

But then there she was. Her hair was down. It was obvious someone else had picked her outfit because it was way too sexy to be from her closet. The top was lower then anyone she had worn before. The skirt a little tighter and there was no cardigan covering her arms.

"Sup." He said trying to be casual as he grabbed a beer from the nearby cooler. His palms were sweaty, decidedly un-sex shark behavior.

"Hi." Quinn was obviously a little tipsy and she tottered a little as he approached. "Can we go…" She gestured with her drink and Puck nodded following her towards the pool in Santana's backyard.

_Nearby_

"Girl you are an evil mastermind." Mercedes said to Santana as they watched Puck and Quinn walk off away from the party.

"Bitch, you know it." Santana smiled. "Now let's go find Kurt and Brit so we can get our dance on."

_By the Pool_

"Quinn…" Puck started but he was stopped by Quinn's finger on his lips.

"Me first. Thank you for the song. It was beautiful. I broke up with Sam." She looked up at him with her blue eyes wide. His heart did a little flip-flop, he was seriously losing his stud status over this girl.

"I'm sorry about last year, I…I get why you gave her to Shelby. She deserves so much more." Quinn was crying softly now. "Our…our daughter. I think about her, a lot and I think about everything. I'm sorry."

"Noah." His name sounds sweet coming out of her little red mouth. She leans forward waiting for him to kiss her but he doesn't. She looks at him shocked. Puck almost looks shocked at his own behavior as he gets up.

"I…we can't do this." _Idiot. _The devil on his shoulder is practically beating him for getting up. She was fucking gorgeous and she wanted to get it on but he wasn't about to go down that road again. He was trying to be a grown-up someone Beth could be proud of. "You're drunk and so beautiful. I'll call you tomorrow." He kisses her cheek and he's gone.

Quinn doesn't know whether to be pissed or shocked, or maybe a little bit of both.


End file.
